


Making it real

by resonance_and_d



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonance_and_d/pseuds/resonance_and_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora chose differently at the end of Castle Oblivion. He chose Namine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making it real

He kisses Namine, and she tastes like artificial sweetener. The one he liked- the other one- tasted like paopu fruit. He is sure of it, though he (never kissed her) doesn’t even remember her.

Sora knows his memories aren't real. He knows he never promised Namine anything. He knows that Namine was never his light. But she’s something to him- and now she’s everything to him

He gave something up. He knew that when he chose her over his lost memories. But isn’t that life? You always have to sacrifice something.

He remembers a promise. He is _making_ it real.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418074) by [Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf)




End file.
